


all the reasons i don't love you.

by JustSomeGirlll



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I guess this is canon compliant, Slice of Life, but i don't think it really matters anyway, i dunno though, it was just an idea that wouldn't leave my head so i wrote it down, it's probably more of a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: Lena's not in love with Kara. of course not. and to prove it, she writes a list.OR,the one where Lena tries to prove that she's not in love.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 188





	all the reasons i don't love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@just-some-girlll](https://just-some-girlll.tumblr.com/)

_1._

first, there’s the obvious. she’s a Luthor and Kara’s a Super. although, if she’s going in chronological order, this should come later in the list. because at first, she didn’t know Kara was a Super, and then she found out, and then they’d fought, and yadda yadda yadda. it was a whole _thing_.

anyway, she’s getting off track. a Luthor can’t fall in love with a Super. it’s against the rules of… the universe? fate? whatever. it doesn’t matter. the point is, she can’t be in love with Kara, because Kara’s a Super and she’s a Luthor. it’d make things between them too messy and complicated, and Lena Luthor doesn’t do messy and complicated.

there. simple as that. she’s not in love with Kara.

_2._

there’s also the fact that they’re best friends, which is sort of a continuation of reason one even though reason one should technically be later on in the list. but again, whatever.

they’re best friends. and yes, people fall in love with their best friend all the time. but not Lena. they’d had a fight—a really, really big fight—and then they hadn’t been friends for a while. but now they’re friends again. finally in a place where it’s not messy and complicated. where it’s easy.

Lena’s not about to risk complicating their friendship with something as messy and complicated as love.

_3._

okay, next is the fact that they sometimes share a bed when Lena stays at Kara’s place. and she’s aware of how that sounds, of what it implies. but it’s not like that.

sharing a bed is just for the sake of convenience. because Kara’s only got the one bed, and she insists that Lena take her bed whenever she sleeps over. and Lena insists that Kara sleep in her own bed. so, it’s probably also a compromise—them sharing a bed.

but why would she share a bed with her best friend if she was in love with said best friend? she wouldn’t. that would just make everything messy and complicated. and Lena Luthor doesn’t do messy and complicated, remember?

_4._

there’s the emoji thing, too. and this one absolutely baffles Lena.

it’s a recent development—Kara finishing her text messages with some random emoji. it’s normally a caterpillar. sometimes a duck. and it just— it makes no sense. Lena’s asked Kara about it, but Kara refuses to explain herself. she’ll just stand there, grinning, like what she’s doing doesn’t confuse Lena to no end. doesn’t leave Lena thinking about it hours later.

she can’t be in love with someone who confuses her that much. right?

right.

_5._

sort of adding on to the previous reason, there’s Kara’s smile.

she’s spent a lot of time thinking about it, trying to figure out what it is, exactly, that makes Kara’s smile so special. it’s the kind of smile you only encounter once or twice in life. as though the sun toppled down from the sky and made itself at home inside of Kara. it has butterflies fluttering in Lena’s stomach whenever that smile is directed at her. it makes her feel alive and just a little bit more human.

and yes, she’s aware of how that sounds, too. but the fact that she’s self-aware has to prove that she’s not in love. she’s just admiring her friend. it’s fine. totally normal. all friends do it.

_6._

then there’s the fact that Kara just invaded her life. this should technically be reason one, but whatever, this is her list and she’ll structure it however she wants, thank you very much.

although invaded probably isn’t the right word. scratch that, it definitely isn’t the right word. it's too harsh; too cold. and Kara is none of those things. she is warm and kind.

Lena had put up walls. had pushed Kara away at every opportunity. and _still_ , Kara found a way into Lena’s life. had helped her build windows and doors into those walls. and now she’s one of the most important people in her life. and— what was the point of this reason again?

…

whatever. this doesn’t prove anything.

_7._

oh, also! there’s the thing Kara does with her straw wrappers.

whenever they’re having takeout and it’s just the two of them, Kara tears off one end of the straw wrapper and then blows the other end in Lena’s general direction. it never hits her, and Lena thinks that’s a deliberate choice. but still. she can’t be in love with someone who does that because it’s childish and probably a bit unsanitary and—

it does make her laugh. and the first time Lena remembers Kara doing it, she’d told Lena about the time she and Alex were teenagers and spent a solid month sneaking up on each other to blow the ends of their straw wrappers at each other. Lena had gone home that night happy because it was one of the first times they’d really bonded.

it feels wrong to complain about that. she should probably take that off the list.

_8._

and finally, there’s this list. a list full of terrific reasons proving that she’s not at all in love with Kara. so, bam! take that. she’s not in love with Kara. here’s her proof.

but then Lena stops. then she thinks. and then she realises that this list is proof of something else. proof that she probably is in love with Kara. because people who aren’t in love with their best friend don’t need to write a list to prove it.

crap.


End file.
